


You Would Too

by Ace3724



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace3724/pseuds/Ace3724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She braced her hands on the bricks and leaned into Clarke, her nose ghosting up the side of blonde’s neck as she murmured, “Have you never fucked someone against a wall, Clarke? Clothes still on, only the bare minimum shifted away, because you couldn’t wait. You just had to have them right then and there, and waiting to get to a bed and take off each other’s clothes just isn’t an option.” </p><p>She let her lower lip drag up the short distance from the corner of Clarke’s jaw to her earlobe and nipped it lightly. Lexa heard the soft whimper fall from Clarke’s mouth, could feel her shudder under her. Her voice was low when she spoke again.</p><p>“If you’ve ever needed someone that badly, you’d go commando too, Clarke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So the smut part of this is done and written. But I felt like I need to flush it out a little and give some background. It's probably only going to be two chapters (not counting the prologue). Though I've got some ideas to make it longer if there's enough people that would actually want to read it.

This was never supposed to happen. They’d been friends all through high school, maybe not best friends, but in the same circle of friends. And for Lexa, that was friendly enough. They’d gone to the same parties, and sure, she had noticed the blonde, but she’s got eyes, how could she not? Clarke in skinny jeans was something that made nearly everyone thankful for the gift of sight. 

But to Lexa, Clarke was straight. Well, straight’ish. And smart, too smart to fall for any of the lines or tricks that Lexa had her in playbook. She had never really thought of the blonde as a possibility, she just figured that Clarke wasn’t into her that way. Clarke was going to do big things in this world. Everyone knew she was going to be Pre-Med wherever she chose to go to school. Lexa thought it was fitting, Clarke’s smile and eyes were basically enough to cure cancer on their own. Not that she’d ever say it aloud to anyone. So she was careful to never let the blonde catch her eyes lingering too long. 

Except yeah, Clarke had noticed Lexa too. It was kind of hard not to have your attention on the incredibly hot brunette with legs for days, especially when said brunette was half naked the majority the time. Lexa was a swimmer, and her body was jaw dropping. Especially when they were practicing outdoors in the summer, because that meant she was wearing a two-piece training suit. Not that Clarke had paid any attention to that while she waited for Octavia to finish practice.

Lexa was a Butterfly specialist, which really meant that she had amazing abs, not to mention hips that moved exceptionally well. And yeah, maybe Clarke had gone to many a swim meet and wondered what it’d be like to have those hips move so fluidly against her own. 

But Lexa was unattainable- Varsity athlete, excellent body, incredibly smart, a jawline that would make God Himself weep…and she got around. Girls who thought they weren’t interested in girls suddenly questioned that assumption if Lexa had her eye on them. And for some reason, she never had her eye on Clarke. Which was just as well, casual sex wasn’t what the blonde wanted anyway. 

But when the two girls from LA ended up in the Bay Area, they started getting closer in spite of not actually going to the same university. Clarke went to Stanford for Pre-Med and Lexa got a full ride to swim for Cal where she was taking the Pre-Law route. Still, Clarke kept tabs on what Lexa was doing through Twitter and Facebook, it was kind of hard not to. Her exploits in and out of the pool somehow always found their way to the top of her newsfeed, and after a while she couldn’t help liking or commenting on them. 

Lexa was pleasantly surprised in the interest the blonde showed, and they started conversing through DM’s and then eventually texts. They talked about everything and nothing- the stress of being Pre-Med, how Lexa’s practices left her exhausted and how she was always starving now, and how Clarke was having bouts of insomnia. 

And suddenly (or really not so suddenly) Lexa found herself doing her best to keep her eyes open at 2 AM to text with Clarke when she couldn’t sleep. And Clarke found herself smiling like an idiot whenever she would see the brunette’s name pop up in her phone notifications.


	2. Our First Time Is Kind Of A Big Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both idiots. But Lexa is a bigger idiot. Clearly the chlorine has addled her brain. Just for reference, bc I didn't really clearly state it in this chapter:  
> Raven has never met Lexa or Octavia (though she's seen pics of Lexa). And Octavia has never met Raven (though she knows of her bc she's roomies and teammates with Lexa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far guys. Here's the set up chapter. The next chapter will have the goods. And that'll be up tomorrow.  
> Any mistakes in this are mine, I don't have a beta. So if you see any errors feel free to let me know!

Clarke rolled over and immediately checked her phone with bleary eyes. It was only 8 AM and she felt like she didn’t get nearly enough sleep. She had been texting with Lexa until 1 AM, but the swimmer had to go to bed since she had a 5 AM practice awaiting her. 

Sure enough, there were already a few tweets from the athlete:

4:55 AM @Lex2Fly: Swim they said, it's good for your body they said. I'm so tired I look like a raccoon and I basically sweat chlorine. 

4:56 AM @Lex2Fly: But I’ve got abs and a killer lung capacity… Ladies, form an orderly queue. 

7:30 AM @Lex2Fly: May have fallen asleep on kickboard during a set. Got yelled at. Coach told me not to blame a “fake girlfriend”. All your fault @ClarkeyG93

Clarke’s heart sped up as she read the last tweet, and she had to do her best to smother the smile that was spreading across her face. She shook her head, as if that would help clear thoughts of what it would be like to have Lexa as a girlfriend. 

After she caught up on her Twitter timeline she moved on to Instagram. The fourth post she saw on her feed made her mouth go dry. Lexa had posted a video compilation of part of her workout that morning. The only captions were #Dryland #Gainz and the arm flexing emoji. It started with showing the shirtless swimmer doing ab work on the pool deck and ended with her doing pull-ups with a 50 lb weight chained to her waist. 

Right at the end of the pull up set the chained weight started to pull Lexa’s shorts down displaying even more skin and her straining hip flexors. Those perfectly toned lines leading lower like they were a map to treasure. It happened in less than a second, the video cut off before anyone could truly see anything, but that didn’t Clarke from watching repeatedly.

She was so engrossed in the video that she didn’t notice when Raven walked in the room, looking freshly showered and ready for the day. Raven looked over at Clarke, whose eyes were wide and mouth was slightly agape, and laughed.

“The shower’s free Clarke. It looks like you could use a cold one.”

Clarke looked up and glared at the mechanical engineering major, “I’m fine. There was just some interesting news on my timeline. That’s all.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Ya know, most people here read the paper before they start the day. Meanwhile, you read your social media timelines like it’s the New York Times.”

Clarke said nothing, her eyes were trained back on her phone. So Raven walked over to take a peek at what the blonde was watching, and she saw Lexa’s abs and her shorts being slowly dragged down before Clarke could whip her phone out of sight. 

“Well there’s something the Times doesn’t have. I can see why you’ve been drooling on your phone.”

Clarke opened her mouth to try and defend herself, but Raven cut her off, “I think I just got ladywood. How the fuck did her abs get better!? I didn’t even know there was room for improvement!”

Clarke sighed and nodded, too tired and distracted to really say anything more. Besides, her roommate had summed it up nicely. 

“Oh buddy,” Raven said sympathetically. “You’ve got it bad. You’ve got it so bad that you don’t even know you’ve got it bad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Clarke said as she typed out a tweet.

8:14 AM @ClarkeyG93: @Lex2Fly totally not my fault. If you’d just give in and drink coffee you wouldn’t have this problem.

Raven checked her twitter timeline to see what her roommate had said. She let out a groan, “You two are disgustingly cute. You’re dating and you don’t even know you’re dating. It’s going to be puke worthy when you idiots finally figure it out.”

Clarke shook her head, “We’re just friends, Rey. Besides, she doesn’t see me that way at all.”

________________________

Across the bay Lexa was busy shoveling cereal into her mouth while Octavia looked on with a mixture of awe and horror. It was Lexa’s third bowl of Fruit Loops, and she showed no signs of slowing down. 

She moved the box closer to Lexa and took a sneaky picture of her teammate with her mouth completely full, milk trickling down the left side of her chin.

8:23 AM @Blakestroke5: This is where @Lex2Fly gets her ghey power #FruitLoops #ItsHerThirdBowl #SendHelp 

In less than five minutes the picture had seven likes and three retweets. Lex was so immersed in eating that she didn’t notice her own notifications pinging on her phone. Unfortunately for her, Octavia was very much aware that Clarke was the first one to like the picture. 

“So you and Clarke…”

Lexa looked up at Octavia and frowned, “Me and Clarke… what?”

Her roommate sighed heavily, “Are you and Clarke a thing?”

“A thing? We’re both people. We’re both students. We’re both objectively hot. We’re many things, Octavia. You’ll need to be more specific.”

Octavia glared at her, “Next time you fall asleep during practice I’m just going to let you drown. You know what I meant. Are you and Clarke an item? Are you together?”

“I don’t think so,” Lexa said. “I haven’t seen her since late July at a party back in Corona del Mar. But we talk a lot…”

“Dude. She liked that picture of you in under a minute. She’s thirsty, and you want her. What are you waiting for?”

Lexa was about to give her an answer when her phone started ringing, it was a FaceTime call from Clarke. Octavia looked at the phone screen and fixed Lexa with a pointed look. The taller girl answered the call before her teammate could comment further. 

She couldn’t help the shit eating grin that spread across her face when she saw those bright blue eyes on her screen. Octavia got up and left the room while making gagging noises. Lexa glowered at her and flipped her off before turning her eyes back to her phone.

“Everything okay over there champ?” 

The brunette smiled again, her eyes lighting up at the way Clarke was grinning at her. “Everything is fine, Octavia is just a pain in my ass. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were actually eating something other than cereal. It looked like you had a hard workout today.”

Lexa smirked devilishly, “You saw that, huh?”

“Which part? Your ab workout, your shorts almost falling off, or the part where you still can’t help but eat like a slob?”

“I beg your pardon!” Lexa did her best to pretend to be offended, but ended up laughing. “I thought you might like that little video. As for the pants… only the luckiest of ladies get to see those come off... You can get in that line if you want," she said with a wink. 

The blonde chuckled lightly, but said nothing.

She watched as Clarke took a deep breath, seemingly steadying herself, and she became concerned.

“What’s wrong, love? You look nervous.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Lex. I’m just tired.” Clarke ducked her head a bit, and Lexa missed the way she flushed slightly. Clarke quickly reminded herself that the brunette called a lot of her close friends ‘love’. “Anyway. I was just wondering if you were going to come out here next weekend.”

Lexa looked nonplussed. “Next weekend? Why would I go out there?”

“Oh Lexa, there’s more than one sport at these schools you know…”

“The Big Game. I know, Clarke. Octavia and I were talking about going. I assume you’ll be there since it’s on your turf?”

“Obviously. It’s our first Big Game, Lexa! Our first time is kind of a big deal.”

The swimmer's eyes widened ever so slightly at the double entendre, but she decided that she was reading too much into a simple comment. 

“I couldn’t agree more, even if you are going to be cheering for the wrong side,” Lexa chided. “I’m excited to see you again though.”

Clarke’s face lit up at that, her smile was so wide it hurt her face, and Lexa couldn’t help but grin back.

“I’m excited to see you too. It’s been nice having you close by, getting to know you better.”

The brunette nodded, “I feel the same way.” 

There was a slightly awkward pause as they both stared and smiled at each other. And then Lexa had a thought.

“Hey, Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you bring Raven along? I’d really like to finally meet her.”

Somehow, Lexa missed the way Clarke’s face fell momentarily. Though she did notice that the blonde’s smile was somewhat forced now.

“Sure. Hey Lexa, I’ve gotta go. Organic Chem starts soon and I don’t wanna be late. I’ll see you next weekend”

And before Lexa could say anything, Clarke ended the call and Octavia came around the corner groaning loudly. She was about to ask her roommate what could possibly be wrong now, but before she could, Octavia smacked her up the backside of her head. 

“You. Idiot.” 

9:12 AM @ClarkeyG93: You win some, you lose some.


	3. He's Taking Her On Dates She'll Never Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key, and these two beautiful idiots are key-less. There's some pining and a lot of stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the overwhelming consensus was that expansion was welcomed! Thanks for the feedback guys :)
> 
> Also, sorry there wasn't a chapter up last night, this one kind of got away from me and took on a life of its own. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Lexa glared up at Octavia, “What the fuck was that for?”

“You complete and total moron. Lexa, Clarke now thinks that you want her to bring Raven along because you like her roommate who you’ve never actually met.”

A look of dawning comprehension graced Lexa’s features. “Motherfucker. Nooo! Octavia, I wanted her to bring Raven along for YOU. Not for me!”

“Aw! Good looking out, Lex! Raven is hot.”

This comment only earned a muffled groan from Lexa, she had her face buried in her arms on the kitchen table.

“It’ll be okay,” Octavia said. “Just text her and clear the air. Everything will be fine.”

Lexa nodded somewhat weakly, and picked up her phone to text Clarke. “Hey love, I know you’re busy right now, but can you call me when you get out of class?”

________________________

There was radio silence from Clarke for three days. Lexa tried to text, call, FaceTime, basically everything short of smoke signals, but Clarke ignored her. And to add salt to the wound, Lexa knew she was being blatantly ignored because there were tweets, snapchats, and Instagram posts from ClarkeyG93.

Pictures and videos of her with some floppy haired cretin with a smarmy smile on his face, not to mention hair that desperately needed a cut and a wash. Lexa glared at her phone, this pasty asshole had his arm around Clarke like he was entitled to touch her.

Lexa kept coming back to one picture in particular. A photo from what looked like a club where the blonde was wearing a short black dress that fit like a glove, and God she looked amazing. Lexa’s hands itched to learn every curve of that body, but there was this fratboy standing behind her with his arms around her, his hands resting on Clarke’s hips. It made Lexa seethe with silent rage.

Unfortunately, Lexa was stuck in Minneapolis for the Arena Pro Swim Series, and she wouldn’t get back until late on Sunday. So she mostly just wallowed and whined to Octavia in their hotel room. The bright side of things was that she channeled the rage she felt towards the floppy haired oaf and actually pulled off an NCAA qualifying time in the 100 Fly.

________________________

It was Saturday night and every 15 minutes or so Clarke would refresh her phone’s browser, much to Finn’s annoyance. Yeah, they were out at a party, but Lexa had an important meet that day, and she had made the finals. Clarke was hurt, but she still cared. 

She couldn’t help the squeal of joy that left her mouth when she saw that Lexa had not only won the 100 Fly, but had qualified for the NCAA Championship meet. This was a big deal for the swimmer, and it took everything in Clarke to not pick up her phone and call her. But the blonde was tired of feeling like she was the one who cared more. She got the impression that she needed Lexa more than the brunette needed her. And she didn’t like feeling like she was more dependent than Lexa was. So she decided put her phone and picked up some shots.

10:31 PM @Lex2Fly: There are big days and there are small days. Today was a big one. But without you it feels smaller than it should. 

________________________

To add to Lexa’s misery, the team’s flight on Sunday got delayed. She was stuck in the airport for three hours, and then she had a four hour flight on top of that. Luckily she had the ability to fall asleep basically anywhere. But about an hour into her flight, she was wide awake, her previous four hour nap energizing her and leaving her alert and bored. 

She turned on her iPad and browsed through her TV shows and movies, her eyes falling on an animated film Clarke had gifted her on iTunes a few weeks ago. She was quickly engrossed by the film, becoming a little too invested in the main character. 

Octavia chanced a glance at what her friend was watching, and quickly became amused when she saw a drop of liquid hit the iPad screen. 

8:47 PM @Blakestroke: Guys, @Lex2Fly is crying because some yellow box with eyes can’t wake up its robot girlfriend. Who wants to trade seats?

8:49 PM @Lex2Fly: @Blakestroke HE’S TAKING HER ON DATES SHE’LL NEVER REMEMBER. THIS IS FUCKING HEARTBREAKING OCTAVIA. 

8:52 PM @ClarkeyG93: @Blakestroke IS SHE FINALLY WATCHING WALL-E?! 

8:54 PM @Blakestroke: @ClarkeyG93 @Lex2Fly the all caps crew needs to calm down. Go bond over your yellow box in a different convo. Weirdos. 

8:55 PM @Lex2Fly: @Blakestroke nah. I don’t wanna get shut down like my buddy Wall-E. 

When the last notification lit up Octavia’s phone she looked over at her friend ready to scold her and tell her to get over herself and just text Clarke. But what she saw made her swallow the words before they could even leave her mouth. 

Lexa had her lips pressed tightly together, eyes looking up at the ceiling of the plane, clearly trying to breathe and keep it together in public. Without saying a word, the smaller swimmer put her arm around her friend, grabbed an earbud and put it in her own ear, and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “So. What’s this yellow box doing with his life?”

She let out a shaky breath, "Octavia, he's trying so damn hard."

________________________

Lexa’s tweets left Clarke feeling like she’d been punched in the stomach. They were friends, but they had only recently started to become close friends. They’d never had a fight before, and she had no idea how the swimmer processed her feelings or anger.  
She wanted to text Lexa, tell her that she had kept track of her races, to let her know how proud she was when the swimmer qualified for NCAA’s, to tell her that not talking to her made her miserable. Clarke needed to tell her that days without her in them were just no good. But if Lexa didn’t want to talk to her, she wasn’t going to force her. The blonde could wait her out, she was nothing if not patient. 

By Thursday Octavia was ready to hit both of her friends. She had texted Clarke on Tuesday, explaining that this mopey version of Lexa was beyond painful to live with, and could they please just get over themselves and talk through this? 

But Clarke maintained that she wouldn’t talk until Lexa was ready to come to her herself. And Lexa was just as stubborn, convinced that Clarke had moved on to some floppy haired guy already. The only progress Octavia made was getting Clarke to invite them to a tailgate before the Big Game, and somehow talking Lexa into agreeing to go with her.

________________________

Two days later Lexa was regretting this agreement with every fiber of her being. Octavia had her by the hand, dragging her through a massive parking lot on the Stanford campus. The taller girl felt like she was being marched towards the gallows rather than a party. 

Lexa was literally dragging her feet and taking every opportunity to stop and different tents to talk to strangers and take a swig out of her “fun flask”. There was one tent that basically looked like it was owned by the cast of the L Word, and those ladies were only too happy to give the swimmer several jello shots that had spiked cherries in the center, “to give them an extra kick”. By the time they reached the tailgate Clarke was at, the combination of the fun flask and the jello shots had started to hit Lexa. 

The first thing Clarke noticed was the way Lexa’s long tanned legs looked in that pair of jean shorts, it was basically a crime to look that good. That, combined with her unbuttoned blue flannel shirt with a navy Cal tank underneath stood in stark contrast to Finn’s white Stanford polo and khaki shorts. 

The swimmer was too tipsy to give two shits about the fratastic douche next to Clarke, she only had eyes for the blonde. The red v-neck Stanford shirt hugging her curves, showing just enough cleavage to make Lexa thirsty. 

She was pulled out of her boob induced reverie by Clarke’s hands physically tilting her head up. “Hey there champ, eyes up here,” she said with a soft smile. 

Lexa’s cheeks burned where the blonde’s hands had been, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the touch or her blushing. She shook her head to try and clear away the haze, her green eyes focusing on Clarke’s blue. 

But before she could say anything to the one person she wanted to speak to most, the fratastic asshole was shoving his hand into hers and introducing himself, saying he’d heard a lot about her. Lexa couldn’t stop herself before she informed Finn that that she hadn’t heard anything about him. The awkward silence that followed was only broken by Octavia loudly introducing herself to Raven. 

Clarke, however, was more interested in figuring out what had gotten into Lexa. She turned on Octavia, "Why the hell did you let her drink this much already? She's gonna pass out before the game even starts."

"Let her?" Octavia said indignantly. "Have you ever tried to stop her from getting what she wants?"

"S'fine, Clarke," Lexa slurred slightly. "A group of very nice girls gave me their cherries."

"Their jello shots," Octavia quickly amended. "Their jello shots had spiked cherries in the middle. And Lexa had more than a few."

And then, with all the tact of Donald Trump, Finn inserted himself in the conversation, "Oh. So you're not into dudes. That explains the hostility."

After that there was only thinly veiled animosity between the two, the tension slowly building until it culminated in a drunken challenge from Finn. Some of the guys at the party were impressed that Lexa was a swimmer, and they had been asking her various workouts and how much she could lift. Not one to be outdone, Finn stated that he was certain he could outdo the swimmer in a pushup contest. 

The first sign that he was doomed to fail should have been the fact that Lexa accepted the challenge with a wide grin on her face. The second sign was Lexa asking what type of pushups he’d rather do. The third came when she took off the flannel shirt and everyone could see the muscles she’d spent years developing, her lats displayed by the low sides of her tank top. 

Octavia looked on in a mixture of amusement and embarrassment as her drunken friend easily wiped the floor with this poor boy. She glanced over to see Clarke looking at Lexa like she was an oasis in the desert and nudged Raven, subtly telling her to look at the blonde. Raven didn’t even pretend to disguise her laughter, “Ya thirsty Clarke?”

Without even turning to face Raven Clarke flipped her roommate off, eyes still glued on the way Lexa’s deltoids were contracting as she easily did pushup after pushup. If she could’ve spared him a glance, she would’ve seen Finn struggling to complete his own. She had to stifle a groan when Lexa effectively ended the “contest” by starting to do clap pushups.

Lexa left Finn on the ground and stood to walk over to her friends. Smiling smugly as she dusted off her hands on her shorts. “You just had to bust out the big guns, huh?” Octavia chided.

Her roommate shrugged, “I got bored after 30 normal ones. I had to spice it up.”

She chanced a glance at Clarke, who was still gazing at her, eyes raking over her arms, mouth slightly agape. Lexa couldn’t help but reach over and gently close her mouth for her, letting her thumb lightly brush over the blonde’s lower lip before moving her hand away. 

When Clarke looked at her, confusion evident in her eyes, all Lexa could say was, “You looked like you could use some help.” 

Clarke opened her mouth to say one of the thousand things she wanted and needed to say to Lexa, but before she could, their group started packing up the tailgate and migrating towards the stadium. 

Lexa grabbed the blonde’s hand to hold her back before Finn could usher her away. 

“I just need a quick word with your friend here. Don't worry your pretty little head, Finnigan.” 

The boy shot her an annoyed look before walking away at Clarke’s behest. 

“Do you have to antagonize him, Lex?”

“That depends,” Lexa countered. “Does he have to be a douchebag?”

Clarke let out a long sigh. “What do you want?”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “I guess I haven't really made that clear, have I?”

She pulled Clarke into her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Partly because it was noisy, but mostly because she couldn't help but want to be closer to the blonde. And if the way Clarke leaned into her was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual. 

“I'm a live in the now kind of person. I don't even buy green bananas, because who knows if I'm gonna be around to eat them tomorrow. But fuck, Clarke… I can't help but make all kinds of plans that have you in them. So I'm hoping that you'd maybe be okay with that.” 

Clarke’s heart was bursting, but just as she was going to reply, Lexa cut her off.

“Look, I know you've got fuckface in your life now. And I don't need an answer right this minute, I just need you to think about it. And if the answer is yes, come find me after the game,” and with that, she squeezed Clarke’s hand and walked away. 

The blonde was 10 seconds away from running after her and telling her that yes, she wanted to be in those plans, and that she really should consider buying green bananas. 

But before she could even move her feet she saw Lexa get tackled by a tall brunette with curly hair. A brunette who held Lexa with a sense of familiarity and kissed her on the cheek, just a little too close to her mouth. But the most heartbreaking part of it was how she watched Lexa sink into the embrace a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get there eventually. But to quote Octavia in the next chapter, "I've seen people with two tin cans and a piece of string communicate better." 
> 
> More importantly, I need someone to come talk to me about how Wall-E reminds me of canon Clexa (minus the death part). I have all kinds of feels about it. If it strikes your fancy, you can find me on tumblr- smoonyos.


	4. For The Love of God, Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wallows a little and then gets mad. Things move along. I'm just gonna leave it at that.

Lexa felt the air leave her lungs as someone hurtled into her back. Just as she regained enough breath to tell whoever this asshole was to watch where they were going, she felt arms slip around her and pull her close.

“Do my eyes deceive me, or has Sexy Lexie actually graced Stanford with her presence?”

Lexa sunk into those arms at the sound of the familiar voice. But as quickly as she relaxed, she tensed and broke free of the embrace. She turned around to look at the girl behind her and felt the air leave her lungs again as her eyes confirmed what her ears and body already knew. 

“Costia!?”

The word came out strangled and strained. Costia chuckled at the way the normally cool and collected swimmer was clearly panicking in front of her. 

“Breathe, Lex. We were bound to run into each other.”

“I didn’t even know you went here.”

“Well, if you had bothered to answer any of my calls or texts, you would.”

Lexa looked sheepish, her eyes were fixed to the ground, hand rubbing the back of her neck. Costia reached out and took Lexa’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I was hoping I’d see you today,” Costia murmured. “Otherwise I was going to have to wait until February to surprise you.”

Lexa’s head shot up at that comment. “February? What, you’d come watch the meet here just to surprise me?”

“Clearly you haven’t been keeping up with SwimSwam, or any other news for that matter.”

“I guess I haven’t... things have been busy,” Lexa said. “Last I heard you tore your labrum and you were done.”

“Basically. I came here anyway, Stanford undergrad looks good when you’re applying for med school. I wasn’t gonna swim, but Greg came to talk to me and convinced me not to quit. So I rehabbed all through freshman year, took it easy last year, and now here we are.”

Lexa was smiling genuinely now, “That’s awesome, Cos! They’re lucky to have you.”

“You say that now,” Costia said mischievously. “Just wait until I’m kicking your ass up and down the pool.”

The younger swimmer scoffed and playfully shoved her friend, “Oh please, you’re ancient. I’ll try not to lap you too many times.”

“You wound me, Woods.”

________________________

Raven and Octavia returned from the bathroom to find Clarke watching the exchange from 20 feet away, jaw grinding, eyes narrowed. 

“Woah there tiger,” Raven said as she put her arm around her roommate. “You’re gonna break your teeth if you keep this up. Why are we glaring at Lexa?”

Clarke only gave a slight nod of her head back in the direction of Lexa and the curly haired girl. 

Raven’s eyes widened as she saw the stranger wrap an arm around their friend.

“Why is a random girl touching Lexa? And why is Lexa letting her?”

As soon as Octavia got a better look at the pair, her jaw dropped. “Holy fuck!”

The other two waited for Octavia to expand on that, but she simply stood there staring at her roommate with her mouth agape.

Raven reached over and started poking Octavia repeatedly in the cheek, and after a minute the shorter brunette seemed to come around.

“You guys, that’s Costia!”

When that revelation didn’t have the effect she was looking for, Octavia sighed heavily. 

“I dunno if you guys know just how good Lexa is at swimming… She made it to the Olympic Trials when she was 15. She was the youngest one there with the greatest chance of actually making the team. And Costia was there too, she was 17 at the time. They met in the warm up pool and hung out with each other basically the entire meet.”

Raven interjected “That’s heartwarming, but it doesn’t explain why they look like they’ve-”

“The thing about meets like that is that there’s a lot of super heightened emotions running close to the surface,” Octavia cut in. “Lexa just missed making the team, top two make it and she was 4th. And Costia basically blew her shoulder out in the final. All their feelings just kinda bubbled over and they… yeah. She was Lexa’s first.”

“Fuck.”

It was the first word Clarke had spoken in the last 10 minutes and it startled her friends. 

Octavia looked at the blonde with concern, “What’s up, Griff?”

“Lexa just gave me this whole speech about how she’s making plans with me in them, and something about bananas… But I’ve got a feeling this changes a lot of things.”

Raven and Octavia looked at each other with panicked expressions and quickly began to comfort their friend.

“Look, you don’t know that this changes anything. You’ve gotta actually talk to her before you start making assumptions,” Raven said.

“Yeah… but you can’t beat someone’s first,” said Clarke defeatedly.

Octavia pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug, “I love you, and God knows I love Lexa. But I've seen people with two tin cans and a piece of string communicate better than the two of you. We don’t know anything for sure. Let’s just go watch the game and you can talk to Lexa after it’s over. Everything will work out.”

Clarke gave her a weak smile, let out a heavy sigh and let her friends lead her into the stadium.

________________________

Lexa couldn’t find her friends, so she watched the first half of the game with Costia and a couple of the Stanford swimmers. They gave her some grief for her Cal gear, but for the most part they were friendly. 

Try as she might, she just couldn’t bring herself to pay attention to the game that was unfolding in front of her. It was wonderful to see Costia, it was all too easy to fall back into that easy familiarity that they seemed to have from the moment they met. But there was Clarke to consider now. 

Lexa’s eyes scanned the stadium trying to find the blonde, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn’t find her. Eventually she gave up and let herself just be in the moment with the people around her.

Clarke on the other hand had no problem spotting Lexa. She saw her leaning into Costia, smiling and obviously teasing the girl whenever Cal made a good play. The blonde could feel her blood raising to a slow boil, the tipping point was when she caught Costia whispering into Lexa’s ear. Whatever she said made Lexa’s eyes shoot wide open for a moment, and then a cocky grin overtook the shock. 

Clarke wasn’t entirely certain, but she was 90% sure that Costia probably just suggested having a quickie in the bathroom, or something equally enticing. Whatever it was, she wanted to put a stop to it.

“Hey O?”

“What’s up, Clarke?”

“Can you text Lexa and tell her to come over to where we’re sitting for the second half?”

Octavia let out a long sigh, not at all eager to be the messenger in this mess. Still, she pulled out her phone and texted her roommate. 

“She says she’ll be here at half time. And she said she’s bringing her friend. So for the love of God, play nice, Griff.”

A few sections over, Costia had just proposed a bet of sorts. For every touchdown Stanford scored, Lexa had to remove an article of clothing. And if/when Cal scored a touchdown, Costia would do the same. Never one to shy away from a challenge, Lexa quickly agreed. 

Stanford scored in the first quarter, and Lexa lost her blue flannel shirt. Costia tied it around her own waist with a smug grin. 

When Cal scored a field goal Lexa was ready to gloat, “Lose the shirt, Cos! The bears are on the board!”

“Hold your horses, Lexie. The agreement was an article of clothing for each touchdown. Not each scoring play. My shirt is staying where it is.”

Lexa glared at her, “You sneaky mom! Are you sure you’re not the pre-law major?”

Costia just laughed and ruffled Lexa’s hair. 

The second half saw The Cardinal score again. All the people around Lexa saw her abs. 

Clarke saw Lexa slowly strip off her tanktop with a mixture of embarrassment and pride evident on her face. She also saw Costia grab the tank top and start waving it around like it was a terrible towel, a large grin plastered on her face.

________________________

Somewhere in between Lexa stripping for all of Stanford to see and the end of the first half, Clarke went from sad and mopey to angry and determined. Like hell she was going to sit back and just let this girl have Lexa without a fight. Lexa had just told her she had plans. Well, now Clarke had plans too. 

As soon as Lexa arrived in her friends’ section of the stadium the blonde locked eyes with her, and the swimmer knew then and there that she was a goner. There was a combination of anger and lust in those familiar blue eyes. Lexa could practically feel Clarke’s eyes raking down her stomach, and the way the blonde was biting her bottom lip as she shamelessly checked her out made Lexa ache. 

Introducing Costia to everyone went smoothly enough. They were all friendly and Costia easily fell into the group’s conversation. Clarke didn’t really listen to anything anyone said, Lexa was wearing a sports bra and shorts, and yeah… Clarke had seen her in less, but all that skin was incredibly distracting.

As the game restarted Octavia was still asking the Stanford swimmer about her injury and rehab process, so Clarke saw her opportunity and took it.

She grabbed Lexa by the hand and pulled her closer to her, leaning up and in so that she could whisper in her ear. The mere proximity made the brunette shiver. Clarke felt the shudder and watched goosebumps appear on Lexa’s tanned skin, and before she could over think it she had her hands on the swimmer’s sides. She could feel Lexa tense for a moment before she relaxed under her hands. Clarke lightly ran her palms down the toned sides of Lexa’s stomach, letting her thumbs ghost along the lines of defined obliques down to the toned hip flexors exposed by the jean shorts that sat so low on her hips.

Lexa held it together remarkably well, never making a sound while Clarke’s hands wandered over her skin, but when the blonde’s thumbs trailed their way down to her hips, she couldn’t help the low strangled moan that escaped her lips. 

Clarke shifted her gaze up from Lexa’s abs to find the brunette with her head bowed, eyes shut and clearly biting the inside of her cheek. “Look at all these goosebumps, Lex. Seems like you could use a shirt. Or some body heat.”

The swimmer swallowed hard that last comment. And before she could even find words to adequately respond to them, Clarke had moved to stand in front of her, reaching back to grab Lexa by the hips and pull her flush against her. 

Lexa’s brain was short circuiting, all she could focus on was the way Clarke’s ass pressed into her and the heat that she could feel pooling low in her stomach. She was in a daze until she felt the blonde grind back into her. Her body betraying her and reacting on its own accord, hips snapping forward in search of more pressure and arms wrapping around Clarke’s shoulders to pull their torsos flush as well. 

She leaned her head down so that she could talk to Clarke, so that she could explain. “Costia had a bet- Lose clothes every time there’s a touch down. It’s not my fault your school is kicking my school’s ass.”

Clarke reached up and held the arms that were still draped around her, rubbing small light circles on the exposed skin with her thumbs. She felt Lexa’s hips grind into her ass again and she pushed back into them, grinning when she looked back towards the brunette, “If you play your cards right, maybe you won’t be the only one taking clothes off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments so far guys, they make my day :) I decided to leave it here for this chapter instead of an angsty cliffhanger. So for now, they're happy and sexually frustrated.


	5. A quick note

Hey guys, 

I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry about that. Work got really busy and it was hard to find time to write. This next chapter has been shaping up to be pretty lengthy, and I'm going to do my best to finish it soon. But I'm in the process of either trying to save or finally end a 4 year relationship with my GF, and that's taking up a lot of focus. 

So bookmark this bad boy, it will be updated and finished. Just bear with me for a bit longer while I sort out my shit. I appreciate all the comments and kudos more than I can tell you, the way you all have embraced this story has been amazing. 

You can come holler at me on tumblr if you want. I wouldn't mind getting prompts for mini fics and one shots to distract me a bit. smoonyos.tumblr.com


End file.
